When Intrgra Hellsing met Enrico Maxwell
by Luna Moon 85
Summary: Ever wonder how well Intrgra Hellsing and Enrico Maxwell's first meeting went? Intrgra-x-Enrico Kind of... One way Told from Maxwell's point of view.


When Intrgra Hellsing met Enrico Maxwell

Summary. Ever wonder how well Intrgra Hellsing met Enrico Maxwell's first meeting went?

Reviews are welcomed.

Enrico could remember his early days at Ferdinand Luke's. He he could remember his birth mother, a blonde woman with blue eyes; mostly due to it being her who gave him those same physical characteristics.(1) That, he reasoned later in his life, was the origin of his abandonment, as she was also his father's mistress.

He could remember the look that he had received from his father's wife and the looks that his father gave the blonde Italian woman both when his wife was and wasn't looking. Before she was dismissed that is.

Perhaps it was his father's example of blond adornment, or perhaps it was the lack of affection that he received from the dark haired woman, who was married to his father, that caused young Enrico to be entranced by such women.

He could remember staring without shame every time a blond women can into his vision. As he got older it...shall we say it caused some problems... in the region below the belt for the young man.

It soon became a part of Enrico's growing list of ambitions. He had known even before having to leave his father's home that he had wanted to be someone very important, someone that no one would look down upon. He had had enough of that already for a lifetime.

One day while he was sitting with on a bench on the out skirts of some display gardens with some other boys from Luke's he saw it. A carriage stopped by a shop across from the bench. Out of the carriage came at first a man nearing his last years, then a young blonde woman emerged from the carriage. Both of these people were well dressed and he knew as soon as he saw a glimmer of gold on the woman's finger was she was married. Then they two kissed suggesting highly to Enrico that they were married: the old man and the young blond woman.

A thought occurred to him. This man was wealthy and his wife was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was then that he draw a connection between power and a beautiful woman at his side, Enrico's mind always pictured this to be a blonde one.

It took many years of 'brown-nosing' and manipulating his way up the power ladder. Many had suggested to him that it was time he find a wife for himself. Many of his associated had made suggested their daughters or those of their friends and family as good candidates, but Enrico was not interested in these women. His associates, and that is how he described them as such as Enrico held a belief that he did not need friends, did not understand what he was truly looking for. You see Enrico Maxwell was not in any rush to get married; much like friends, Enrico believed that he did not need a wife, she would be good for providing him with an heir, but he did not need a wife, he wanted one.

Enrico's associates had tried to match him up with candidates based on his criteria: young, pretty, blonde, and from good lineage. Many women fit this criteria, but he turned them all down. They all lacked that certain spark to him; He concluded that he would have to wait a little longer for miss right to appear.

After a few glasses of strong Italian wine, he became convinced that God would send her to him. He would just have to wait.

One day he received a letter from the pope, informing him that his processor, who had recently passed on, had been scheduled to meet with the head of a monster hunting division in england known as the Hellsing Organization. The man's name read Sir. I. Hellsing.

He traveled to england in his private helicopter. He was eager to meet this Protestant, this Sir, Hellsing. Not because he had any reasons to develop a working relationship between Section 13 of the Vatican and the Hellsing Organization, but rather he wanted to gather a list of flaws for which he could crumble the Protestant's proud little playground club. The idea brought a smile to his lips.

He was greeted at the gate by a soldier. He grinned as he wondered if they expected him to be violent. If they had, they would have been severely mistaken as he knew that he was far more dangerous after a confrontation with the enemy than during; He was also much more merciless.

The soldier led him to a pouch where Enrico saw Sir Hellsing; He was wearing a three piece suit, minus the overcoat, his hair was tied back in a dignified manner. The most distinctive was the ocular eye piece on the man's left eye. Standing beside him, amazingly unnoticed by Enrico Maxwell until that time was the most beautiful women that he had ever seen. She had blonde hair which glistened in the bright warm sun and when she turned her attention to him he could see her sapphire blue eyes through here rimless glasses. Although not dressed in a particularly feminine manner, her body fitted the suit very well in all of the right places in Enrico's opinion.

The three of them sat down at a patio table and chair set made of glass and stone. Since Sir Hellsing did not introduce the woman Enrico decided that she was his wife.

Enrico started off with the pointless pleasantries and went about complimenting the house the gardens, he complimenting everything hoping that they would confess something through mistake. So far it had been a one-way conversation.

Hellsing's wife seemed to be growing bored and somewhat irritated by his talking. He wondered why the woman was still there; why she hadn't decided that she had something more womanly to do; why she hadn't left the men to discuss men's business.

"You have a beautiful wife, Sir Hellsing." he commented. Sir Hellsing's face distorted. Enrico knew immediately that he had said something wrong. Hellsing's wife glared at him.

"She is not my wife..."

"Ah, she must be your daughter then. I bet that she looks just like her mother." Enrico stood up and moved to the blonde's side, knelt and put out his hand expecting her to extend her own to be kissed. She glared at first his hand, then at him. His left eye twitched. Things were not going as well as he had hoped. His eye stopped as he realized that the woman did not have a wedding band on; she was not married. This meant that she was available for courting.

"Um..." Hellsing continued, "Mrs Hellsing passed on many years ago. It is not a subject that should be brought up, Mr Maxwell."

"I'm so sorry, Sir Hellsing, I did not know that she had passed on. You must miss her very much. Though belayed as they are, please accept my condolences on your losses." Enrico poured these words out very oily, not truly meaning any of it though hoping that the daughter would see the action in a good light.

"Mr. Maxwell-"

"I'm actually a bishop." He said grinning at Hellsing's daughter. She was clearly irritated as she grabbed the bridge of her nose and tipped her head as if fighting a nose bleed.

"Bishop Maxwell. I don't know what gave you the impression that I was Sir Hellsing."

"You are not Sir. Hellsing?"

"No, I'm Not." He crossed his arms. "I'm Walter C. Dornez , a retainer for the Hellsing family."

A stand in. Enrico's face dropped. He then suddenly became angry. He was flown all the way from Italy to this god forsaken island to meet with a stand in? He was the leader of The Iscariot Organization: an elite and very top-secret division of the Vatican which had existed for centuries! He was a Bishop! He was not going to stand for such disrespect.

"This is unacceptable, retainer!" His face grew angrier by the second."I came to meet with Sir Hellsing. I did not come here to talk to you." Enrico pointed his finger at Walter. "I'm not leaving until I get to speak directly with Sir Hellsing."

"But, Bishop Maxwell, I don't think that you understand-"

"I understand that I have come all of this way to speak with the family butler and the man's daughter. "

"But Bishop -"

"I hope that you know that I see this as an insult, not only to myself, but to also to the Vatican's section 13 division. We take these relations very seriously."

" but Bishop -"

"There are no buts!" Enrico's face scrunched up. "Now I see what type of man Sir Hellsing is. He's a man who _derelicts_ his duties. I wonder what holds this organization up, if it's defective leader won't. " Enrico turned his back to the both of them. "sloth of one of the seven deadly sins, as I'm sure he knows unless, he is too sloven for that too." He sneered. He heard the abrupt movement of a chair.

"How dare you." Hellsing's daughter snared sounding more like a lioness than a lady.

"Defending your father is honorable, but that does not change his behaviour." He turned around. She was breathing heavily. He found himself entranced by her at this moment. She had an aura of passion. 'This is her,' he thought, 'this is the spark that I have been seeking.' There was a fire in her eyes. It reminded him of a fire that a pair of lovers would make love in front of. The image of the two of them making love in front of a fire place was the most pleasant thought he had, since he had fist imagined himself as the pope;that had been a long time ago. Enrico started to drool.

To Walter it looked like the pits of hell had opened as a refection in her eyes.

"You idiot!" she yelled. Enrico Maxwell came out of his trance and face-to-face with the very angry, powerful woman. "You idiot. I am Sir Hellsing!"

Enrico's mouth nearly dropped. He smiled in a mocking way. "you can't be," He reasoned with the loathsome smile, "You are a woman."

The woman grinded her teeth. "When my father died, he left me as the head of the household."

Enrico laughed. "Women can not be the head of the house. Things around here are truly heinous it seems. But there is still hope for you Miss Hellsing. You can find yourself a good catholic husband. He will run the organization as only a man can."

"I am Sir Intrgra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I am the head of the house and leader of the Hellsing organization. You have the audacity to walk onto my property and insult me, my servant, my father, my organization and now you insult my religion and with it her majesty, the Queen!"

"I will return to the Vatican then and tell them that your organization does not want to work with us."

"Bishop Maxwell." Intrgra said over her shoulder. "I suggest that you run."

"Run?" Enrico's left eye twitched.

"Walter." Enrico heard the sound of something being pulled out of her pocket. Then the sound of a lighter being used.

"Yes Sir." Enrico saw a small smile appear on the retainer's face.

"Release the hounds."

(1) - Maxwell has blonde hair and blue eyes in the manga.

* * *


End file.
